


from all this gloom life can start anew

by epherians



Series: Maycury Week 2019 [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 1970s Era Queen (Band), Album: Sheer Heart Attack, Comfort, Gen, Inspired by a Queen Song, Maycury Week, Piano, Prompt Fic, Recovery, Relationship Study, Sad Brian May, Short & Sweet, Song: Dear Friends (Queen), Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians
Summary: Freddie and Brian find comfort through the song “Dear Friends.” Based on a future scene forNo Weaknesses.Written for Day 1 of Maycury Week 2019.





	from all this gloom life can start anew

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Weaknesses.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817693) by [epherians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epherians/pseuds/epherians). 

> Prompts for Day 1 (September 2nd):
> 
>   * **“i’m sorry, i can’t do this anymore”**
> 
> Background for my fic: Brian has just returned to recording after being hospitalized for his ulcer. The stress of playing to the brink of collapse has all but drained his spirit and he wonders if he can find the heart to ever play again.

"I'm sorry, I can't, I just can't do it anymore," Brian says and immediately puts down the guitar. Brian NEVER puts down the guitar or gives up in the middle of music, but then again this isn't an ordinary day or an ordinary Brian; it's his first week back after hospital and those illnesses have taken more of a toll on his spirit than anything in his stomach.

Freddie is immediately at his side. "Darling, you did wonderful today," he tells him. "A little bit of progress always counts, yes?"

“You keep saying that…” Brian has his face in his hands. "But it doesn't change the fact the album needs to be done soon."

"Shhh…" Freddie comforts him. He's tried "don't worry about that" a thousand times over and it's not what his friend needs to hear right now. So he lets him grieve, he lets him worry it all out. "Brimi, don't let the things from before stop you. You're still the most amazing musician I’ve ever known, and I swear you are worth waiting for." He rubs his friend's backside, a soothing gesture as the younger man resists the urge to cry— in the studio— again—

_I'm not normally like this,_ he wants to say. But Freddie understands.

Freddie has always understood, and he won't force Brian to say anymore. 

"Now then, why don't we do something else? Give the Lady a rest," Freddie suggests, lifting his friend up from the guitar stand to the piano bench where they sit together. "How's the song you've been working on with this queen here? Dear Friends?"

"I'm not in the right state to play it, Fred," Brian mumbles. "It's going to be too sad and overly wallowing. Not fit for rock 'n' roll at all."

(Freddie chuckles at the thought of Brian moping, really being the younger brother he never had and never knew he needed.) "Don't worry about that, dear. Any good rock 'n' roll record needs a break once in a while, or else we'd be too tired far too long on the second side. Would you do me the honor of playing it for me? Just this once?"

That, Brian can manage. Freddie’s seen the sorrow, the heartache in Brian's voice as he strained to sing the truth of “tears to dwell upon.” But his piano work is nothing short of beautiful. He'd been at the piano more while he was at home in recovery, and Freddie remains in awe of the guitarist's delicate, careful touch over the keys. (It’s far better than his own playing if he could ever have a say.)

Freddie loves these moments by the piano, the soothing keys reminding him all isn't lost in the world and when things get too much, there is always a place for him to calm down. Just resisting the urge to lean against Brian's shoulder, he softly begins to sing for him: "So dear friends, your love has gone…" and before either of them knows it, Freddie sings the whole song and Brian finds the drive to play it through.

"…and there'll be no crying soon…"

They sit still, for those poignant twenty seconds in suspended silence—Freddie leaning against Brian, Brian looking down at his lap, unable to think of anything else that could interrupt this moment. He may not admit it, but he's glad for Freddie being right by his side in the studio, helping him see the light when most days there's none. 

After a moment, Brian finds the words choked in his throat somewhere. "That was…beautiful, Fred. Could you…sing it again?"

Freddie sits up and beams. "Of course, darling Bri. You know I'll sing for you anytime."

**Author's Note:**

> I guess we’re doing this.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’m back in school, and that will take priority over my writing life whether I want it to or not. I’ll try my best to keep these prompt fills short and sweet, and hopefully I’ll be able to complete all the prompts for this week! (I had a longer, intricate scenario planned out that would’ve included all the suggested prompts, but I had to let that go and write what I felt was in my heart today.)


End file.
